


Hold Onto Me Tight When It All Falls Down

by orphan_account



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Jaymi get through The X Factor together. George has a friend and Jaymi is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto Me Tight When It All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my LJ account a few days ago but only just got my AO3 account set up! Also this was written a while ago and I'm still not sure if I like it... But enjoy! :)

George was different. Good different he thinks. He’s the red rose in the bunch of plain white ones. When Jaymi thinks of George he thinks of giggles, cute smiles and swishy hair. But he also thinks of sad eyes, bitten lips and a broken confidence. If he could do anything for George it would be to curl his hand around the back of his neck, pull him into the crook of his neck and keep him there forever.

Safe and protected.

George doesn’t hide his emotions well, even when he tries too. He is an open book (maybe a little to frailed for a 19 year old) that Jaymi is more than happy to read (and repair.) When he can tell that George is sad, he will gather him up in his arms and not let go until he absolutely has to. Even if Jaymi is too, George is his priority. The boiled anxiety within George keeps Jaymi calm because he can’t be panicked in front of George. No good would come from that.

But George isn't always sad. He’s usually the ball of sunshine in the hazy sky. Smiling brightly, everyone basking in the light he gives out. George gives everything to everybody, let’s his light shine and burn. Even if he doesn't believe he’s worth it. He is by far the cutest and he doesn’t even try, just giggles in serenity and makes little jokes that aren't even that funny but everyone will laugh any way. When George was added to the group, they became a group. He is the sail, sailing them in the right direction.

He loves George. He thinks the others do to. Just not in the same way as he does.

 

 

They were kicked off the x factor. It isn't as bad as it sounds, better he thinks. The door to success has now been opened for them; they have so much going for them.

To think it started a little over a year ago now with innocent (but not really innocent) JJ and moody (but not really moody) Josh. He had tried out for the X Factor 5 times by himself and never got through. JJ and Josh had given him an opportunity. Made him sound better, look better and feel better. Getting through with people who he had only really known for 10 months or so was scary. But not really because they were a great 10 months of getting to know two amazing people and having two best friends.

However they still weren't good enough by themselves. And that sucked, at first. Because that’s were George came in, and George was perfect. He fit. He just fitted into them like they were meant to be. Together, himself, JJ, Josh and George progressed and grew and now they have there whole lives in front of them. If it wasn’t for JJ and Josh helping him to get through the first stage he wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for George who made them just that little bit better, gave them that final push, he wouldn’t be here. He owed everything to them.

 

 

Now they were on a sort of tour but more of a club run. And he had his boys at his side and a troupe of fans following his every move. And it was great. He loved it, everything, the shows, the fans, JJ, Josh. George.

He kissed George for the first time after the first live show. It was slow and sweet and George was crying because he was so scared about how badly he thought he had been. He wanted to comfort the beautiful boy and so did the one thing he thought would help. They kissed a lot after that.

Every night after that George would shuffle his way into Jaymi’s bed and whisper secrets about himself that he ad never told anyone before, insecurities, good memories, bad memories, random cute facts and so much more. And they kissed more. And in return Jaymi told George things, not so much about himself because George is so much more interesting and he just wants to learn everything about the boy while he can. He just wants to make the George see how remarkable he is.

They do over stuff as well. The first time George gives Jaymi a blow-job he is sloppy and inexperienced but oh so beautiful. He tries so hard to take all of Jaymi, wanting to thank him for everything he does. He makes Jaymi come within minuets simply because he tries so hard. Forehead creased in concentration, tears in his eyes and spit slipping from his mouth. Jaymi kisses him deep after, thanking him through the power of his tongue. Jaymi wants to give George one in return but George has already comed into his pants.

George let’s Jaymi finger him for the first time somewhere in between the weeks 5-6 in the x factor house. (Jaymi thinks a month and a half knowing someone is enough to fall in love with them, he doesn’t tell anyone this.) He spends at least an hour fingering George, bringing him to the edge with sharp hard prods at his prostate then slowing down and lightly scissoring him. George whines and mewls into Jaymi’s mouth the whole time and when Jaymi pulls away from devouring his pretty little mouth he looks positively debauched. His lips are swollen and there’s a sheen of sweat clinging to him. His hole is clenching against Jaymi’s fingers, glistening with lube. He’s begging to come now, not wanting to hold off anymore. When he does come he arches his back and cry’s out silently.

They first time they have sex is the night they get kicked off (or well the morning after really.) They spend most of the night with Josh and JJ before he pulls George away at 2 am in the morning with a whisper low in his ear. He wants to make George feel better. It’s slow, despite George’s needy whines and pleads for Jaymi to get in him faster. Jaymi wants George to remember this, remember how it made him feel. George cries. He does that a lot, Jaymi always kisses the tears away while thrusting deeply into him. Once he comes he grabs George and jerks him off until he comes all over his chest leaving Jaymi to lick it up. He starts to giggle after and Jaymi has to pull off from cleaning him up to ask why. He says he’s so happy on one of the worst days of his life and the only thing he can do is laugh about it. Jaymi tells George he loves him. George tells him he loves him too.

 

 

The shows they do now are better then the X factor he thinks. No negative comments at the end of there performance, just screaming of fangirls. He glances over at George midway through there first ever post-x factor show and gets an adorable grin back with gleaming eyes. He moves behind Josh and JJ so he can grab George’s pinky and squeeze it. It says, I can’t believe we are here right now, thank you. 

After the show George corners him demanding kisses and Josh groans from the corner muttering about how he doesn’t want to see that when he’s just come off stage. JJ thumps him saying that he has to be nice tonight because they all smashed it and if George wants celebratory kisses he can have celebratory kisses. George agrees by humming into Jaymi’s mouth while Jaymi just gives a thumbs up into what he thinks is JJ’s direction while trying to pull George closer.

That night they haul into a hotel room and eat junk food in there onesies and talk about there lives before sharing funny stories and acting like teenagers again (except for George who still is a teenager.) Jaymi has George between his legs and head resting against his chest and JJ tells a hilarious story involving a horse and a bucket of soppy water. He can feel George shaking with laughter against him and he can’t stop himself from burying his nose into his head and just breathing him in. His George. When George looks around at him and smiles that smile his brain can’t quite function and he thinks he is making a strange face. George is asking if he is alright but he just starts laughing, so George laughs (but its really a giggle) too and then so do Josh and JJ. George fondly kisses the bottom of his chin, shaking his head slightly.

 

 

 

They get signed to SONY Music about a week into their tour and it’s a big freaking deal. They get the offer and they freak. Jaymi doesn’t really understand how he could come from having nothing in his life to having everything he could ever wish for. They announce on Daybreak and get some many, congratulations boy’s, you deserve this! tweets and he can’t lie that he didn’t tear up when he is reading his mentions. George, who is reading over his shoulder, nuzzles his back and gives a small kiss between his shoulder blades before whispering, “You do deserve this Jaymi, you really do.” He doesn’t regret opening up to George at all.

Signing the contracts with the boys was like Christmas coming early. They sat in a big room, all 4 of them feeling slightly out of place. He can see Josh biting his nails and looking down to check his shirt is sitting right. JJ is drumming his fingers on the table, waiting for the silence to be broken. His little George is sitting on his hands, as if to stop fidgeting and biting his lip while sneaking glances at Jaymi. They all seem to be thinking the same thing. But then there paper’s being shoved at them and people are explaining clauses and terms and he is nodding trying to keep up. When they get to sign the papers, he grips George’s thigh and try’s to ground himself and not run screaming that he has a record deal. When they leave the building they bound into a group hug then start jumping up and down in a circle until Josh states that they should remember that they are only 50% gay and this is more 100%. But he say’s it with a smile so it’s okay.

There manger takes them out to dinner after to celebrate and fans ask for photos. They laugh and drink and by the time they get back to the hotel they are all a bit tipsy. JJ decides they should continue the party in George and Jaymi’s room and so Jaymi orders and bottle of champagne from room service. Josh provides a speech from were they are sitting cross legged on the bed. It’s short and simple, but powerful.

“We did it.”

The night goes a bit silly from then on; George’s fault really for deciding that truth or dare was a brilliant idea. JJ ends up knocking on a neighbour’s hotel room in only his boxers asking for a packet of sugar, while Jaymi himself has to shave his leg hair. The truths are basically just a excuse for JJ and Josh to delve into Jaymi and George’s love life, asking them questions that they have been dying to ask for a while now.

“Are you two fucking or is it serious?”

And of course it would be Josh that would come out with that. He gives Josh a look and Josh holds up his hands in a defensive way.

“It’s just that if you break up, we all break up.”

And that sobers everyone up. He looks next to him, at George, whose eyebrows are creased. He looks confused and sort of angry at this statement, but then his face changes and he looks confident and defiant and he grab’s Jaymi’s hand.

“That’s not going to happen anytime soon.”

By 2 am, Josh and JJ have gone back to there room and slipped quickly into a deep sleep. Himself and George lay on there bed in silence, wrapped up in there own minds.

“I don’t want us to break up Jay.” Is whispered into the air by a timid looking George.

“We won’t, you’re my George and I’m your Jaymi.”

He kisses George’s fears away after that and then they have sweet and slow sex that they don’t often have time to do.

 

 

 

They invite there old mates round back to there hotel after one show. His and JJ’s friends Billy and Ben from there old group turn up, hugging them and going on and on about how proud they are. It’s nice and he missed them over the time he has been away. He remembers back to the times when they used to play music together in his mum’s living room, the sofa’s pushed back to make room for them all. How so much has changed now. Josh’s friend from one of his (several) old boyband’s also turn’s up, Ryan. He has met Ryan on several occasions but has never seen Ryan give Josh that look before. Like how he is seeing Josh for the first time. He might have to have a little chat with Josh about this.

George’s friend Aaron arrives too. He doesn’t think that George had many friends, and that’s a shame because he’s never met anyone like George, so it’s nice to see someone other then his family and the other boys there for him. But then again. He wants to ask George if he and Aaron were ever a thing because Aaron is looking at George. He’s looking at George like Ryan looked at Josh. And Jaymi didn’t like that.  
It’s not like he could just go over and kiss him. There are people here and they don’t know about him and George. He doesn’t think that’s a bad thing, they’re not ready for the world to know.

Aaron is sitting on the sofa with George curled up under his arm who is laughing at everything that comes out of Aaron’s mouth. He knows that George loves him, that’s for sure, but he can’t help but feel jealous. Like really jealous. He decides to intervene, because he’s the boyfriend and he’s allowed right? But before he can make it over there, Billy is grabbing his wrist and dragging him back to look at him.

“You’re looking like you want to murder that Aaron kid over there, what’s going on mate?”

And it all comes out. It feels good to let someone else know; someone who he knows won’t judge him. He spills about how much he loves George and how he hasn’t felt this way since a long time ago. Billy just nods and smiles.

“I knew there was something different about you, thought it might have been the whole X-factor thing, but it’s him that your crazy about.” And yeah, he is crazy about George.

George announces that he and Aaron are going to go to Costa, for memories. He remembers then that Aaron was a co-worker at Costa back when George worked there. He decides to tag along because he really should try and get to know his boyfriends friend (and maybe he doesn’t quite trust Aaron alone with his George just yet.)

They decide to walk, because it’s only around the corner and they should be safe enough. He takes his place walking next to George and runs his hands through the styled hair on George’s head.

“So how long have you guys been friends?” He asks this, because he’s trying to be nice. Aaron decides to take this on as speech sort question which he rambles on about how they met at work and how they have been friends for 3 years and blah blah blah. He can’t help if he get’s distracted by George’s hand brushing against his and stop listening.

When they reach the coffee shop and order there drinks, George and Aaron start animatedly talking about the times they used to have together here. He can’t help but feel at a loss because it’s not like he can join in. He also doesn’t really like the fact that George has his attention on somebody other than himself for once. He places his hand on George’s lower thigh under the table there sitting on, as a reminder that he still there. George’s gaze flickers over to him for the quickest of moments before he continues what he was saying. He doesn’t think it was meant to hurt, but it did anyway.

They get back to the hotel and Jaymi is moping. All he really wants to do is cuddle up with his boy and have a couple of snogs. That’s not going to happen though because the wonderful Aaron is staying the night. Billy and Ben left a while ago and Jaymi had been sad to see them go, even if his mind was on other things. Aaron suggested that they have a Harry Potter movie marathon and George is nodding very enthusiastically and giggling about some inside joke they have. Again. Jaymi decides that since JJ is in the room with them, he can trust them (well mostly Aaron) to be alone while he goes to snoop out Josh and Ryan.

He knocks on Josh’s hotel room and it’s Ryan who opens the door, looking just a bit sad. Josh has apparently gone awol after Ryan had told him something. He asked Ryan what he had said but Ryan had just shaken his head. He told Ryan to go join George and he would go find Josh. Something told him that Ryan may have told Josh something that would make the looks he was giving him earlier make a lot more sense.

“Are you hiding here for any particular reason then Joshy?” Is what he says when he finds Josh in the bar area of hotel, sipping a bottle of bud. He doesn’t get a response, just a shake of the head. Jaymi realizes that he needs to attempt to be sly with this, especially if Josh is feeling sensitive about the subject.

“Ryan seems like a nice guy, right?”

“Yeah, he’s great, lovely, and wonderful. The best,” Josh say’s this with a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Then why are you down here while he’s upstairs looking like a lost puppy?”

“It’s complicated.”

“He likes you, right? I could see when he looked at you, it was really sweet. Do you not like him back or is this about him being a guy?” He really wants to help Josh, he doesn’t like the thought of his friend being so unhappy. Ryan could be good for Josh. He always worries about Josh, hooking up with people at bars, never seeing them again. He has a George, and he loves that. Everyone deserves a George.

“It’s just… I’ve never had a proper relationship, and before all this happened, before we even tried out we had this one night together and it was great. Then all this happened and we never got the chance to talk about it and now he’s here saying he wants to be with me and its all so much!”

Jaymi pauses before answering,

“If it was me, I would at least give it a shot. Like, if you don’t try you will never know and then you may end up regretting it.”

He doesn’t get a response to this and doesn’t really expect one so he just claps Josh on the back and jumps back into the elevator.

When he arrives back into the hotel room, Aaron and George are on the sofa looking far to cosy for his liking and JJ is chatting to Ryan, who still looks rather put out. Jaymi chooses to sit on arm chair beside the sofa and curl up by himself. If his boyfriend doesn’t want to cuddle him, he will do it himself.

George is giggling at something that Aaron says now and looks over at Jaymi (who may or may not be shooting daggers at them.)

“Jaym, are you okay?” And George has that look on his face now with furrowed eyebrows and sad eyes. He wants say he’s fine and he is just glad George is having a good time. But nothing is coming out and he’s looking like an idiot sitting there with his mouth open. So he gets up again, and walks into the bedroom area. Without saying a word.

George follows him in here and he feels arms around his waist and chin propping up on his shoulder. “Babe, are you upset? You’ve been acting really strange.”

He couldn’t stop himself if he tried to right then.

“Your friend had been like all over you all day. Why is he all over you George, were you guys a thing or something before we met, because to me, there looks like there is history?”

He’s face to face with George now, who is looking ever so confused.

“Of course not! And he hasn’t, that’s just how he is!”

“Well, I don’t like it.”

“That’s not fair Jaymi.” And George has his arms crossed now his face crunched up. It is fair though, is what he thinks.

“George, he doesn’t even know we’re together! He’s all flirty with you and I have to just sit there and watch my boyfriend flirt right back.”

“He does know we’re together you twat! I told him before he even came today, he’s just being polite because and not mentioning it because it isn’t his business! Stop being jealous of nothing Jaymi.” George is quite angry now, the tone of his voice tells it all really.

So maybe Jaymi over reacted then. But if he was told about this situation maybe he wouldn’t have acted in such a way. It really isn’t his fault.

 

 

 

Morning comes and Jaymi may or not be sleeping on the sofa.

It’s all Aaron’s fault. Not just for being a flirt (which George denies) but also for staying the night and needing a bed. The twin beds that George and Jaymi usually push together into one are now separated. One has cute little George curled up in it while the other has a Aaron in it.

Last night after his little hissy fit, George had moved back to sit with Josh to watch the Harry Potter movies. Jaymi had been ignored for the rest of the evening besides a point towards the couch from George when they were getting ready for bed.

He needs to put it behind him now, that’s what he should do. For George, because he misses his little cuddle buddy.

Getting up from his crumbled position on the sofa, he stretches and feels the full effect of a night not in his bed. His night would usually involve some light (or heavy) groping and then cuddles till they fall asleep. He would really like that to happen again tonight.

He jumps into the shower and then pulls his clothes on as quietly as possible, so as not to wake George (or Aaron, kinda.) Making amends is on the top of his agenda today, starting of with coffee.  
Nobody is in Costa when he gets there, which is really kind of a blessing. He orders Georges favourite Americano coffee and then wide range of drinks for everyone else to choose fro, he even gets one to Aaron. There is a double chocolate chip muffin sitting there too and he knows that George loves them so he adds that to his list of ‘things to give George to make him love Jaymi again.’

There is a cute little flower shop on the way back to hotel so he picks up a bunch of roses. He tries not to cringe at his own cheesiness but screw it because he’s feeling romantic today.

The walk back is a struggle, handling 6 coffees in two trays, a double chocolate chip muffin in a bag and a massive bunch of flowers, and he really hopes there aren’t any photographers out.

He deposits the other boy’s coffees to them, finding JJ on the couch too which must mean something good for Josh and Ryan. That makes him smile. Walking into his own hotel room he spots George still curled up in bed and Aaron watching the telly.

“Hiya mate got you a coffee.” He says this with a tight smile on his face because he will be nice. Aaron accepts the coffee with a thanks and nods towards the flowers in Jaymi’s left hand.

“They for George? I’m sorry if I did anything by the way. I can kind of see things are a bit tense with you guys at the moment and I have a feeling that might be me.”

“No it’s fine, it’s me. I’m just being a twat.”

“Well, I will let you stop being a twat alone, gunna go see what the breakfast is like here.” Aaron stands up as he’s speaking and grabs his jumper on the way out of the door.

Jaymi decides that maybe Aaron isn’t that bad.

He walks into the bedroom area of there room and sits on the edge of George’s bed, he set’s the roses and coffees on the floor before pecking George’s lips twice. He see’s George’s eyelids flutter open and smile before remembering the previous night and frowning. George sits up quickly and glares at Jaymi.

“Don’t be mad at me babe, I apologized to Aaron!” He whines, grabbing at George’s hand.

And George has that puppy look on his face now and so he gives him a Jaymi smile.

“Idiot.” George say’s seriously before breaking out into a grin and sneaking Jaymi a kiss. He laughs into George’s mouth a little, because yeah, he is a bit of an idiot.

Reaching down to pick up the red roses and coffee, he hands them to George with a cheeky wink.

“Awww, aren’t you an adorable little suck up?” George says giving Jaymi a hug around the neck and grinning at him.

“Anything for you darling.”

And with that they are okay, and they are going to continue being okay.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Forever Unstoppable by Hot Chelle Rae!


End file.
